supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman (Earth-1)
History Origin Superman also known as Kal-El was born on planet Krypton as the son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van (Earth-1). Discovering that Krypton was about to explode, Jor-El and Lara constructed a Kryptonian Rocket to save their son. In their last moments, they sent Kal-El to planet Earth, where the yellow sun would give Kal-El extraordinary powers. Crashlanding on Kansas, Kal-El was discovered by Jonathan and Martha Kent, who barely managed to escape the crashing site before the military arrived and took custody of Kal-El's ship. On the way home, Kal-El bent a metal bar with his own hands, and the Kents discovered that Kal-El was special. The Kents decided to adopt Kal-El, naming him Clark Kent. Early Years Jonathan and Martha instilled a strong code of honesty and morality on Clark, always inspiring him to do the right thing. Clark also developed abilities beyond those of normal people. However, Clark always felt insecure on his place on the world, often wondering who or what he was. When he was seven, Jonathan and Martha revealed to Clark that he came to Earth in a spaceship, telling him that he was an alien. Jonathan gave Clark a piece of metal from his ship. Although Clark was confused, Jonathan and Martha kept telling him that no matter what happens, he can decide what to do with his life, and they will always be proud of him. In case Clark wanted to reveal his gifts to the world, his parents made a special costume for him. When Clark why the costume did not have a mask, Martha replied that people need to see his face so that they he is honest about his good intentions. Jonathan tells Clark that he will do great things, and he will be a Superman. At some point in Clark's teenage, Jonathan died. Clark resolved to get a good job when he was an adult so that he could provide money to his mother, although Martha told him that he must be careful in choosing what he wants do. When Clark finished college, he moved to Metropolis, taking with him a bag with his suit and his ship fragment. Rise of Superman Arriving at Metropolis, Clark rents a room at Metropolis Hotel and goes around the city to get a job. Clark tries out for the Metropolis pro football team. Because he is much smaller than the other recruits, he is met with extreme skepticism and some derision. But as soon as Clark shows what he can do, the coach is beside himself to get Clark to sign a contract. Clark has similar experiences at a major scientific research company, a financial services institution, and trying out for the Metropolis Major League Baseball team. Calling his mother at night, Clark tells her he can work anywhere, and earn pretty much whatever he wants. He can also send a lot of money to her. She says she really has everything she needs. What Martha really wants, and Jonathan wanted too, is to have Clark expose his abilities to the world and make it his mission to help people. Martha has even fabricated a costume for him, should he decide to go down that road. But she emphasizes that it is Clark's decision to make. Clark heads to the Daily Planet, and meets Perry White, Lois Lane, and Jimmy Olsen. Perry tells Clark that the Planet has declined from its glory days. Perry has no opening right now, but expects one to come up because of the high turnover rate. But Clark will have to prove himself, and the starting pay will not be very high. Leaving the Daily Planet building, Clark flies into space to think about everything that's happened. Later, Clark returns to Metropolis and discovers his apartment in on fire. Racing up ahead of the firemen, Clark saves his costume and his ship fragment. When Clark feels the fragment is white-hot, he begins to think that for some reason, the fragment started the fire. The fragment emits some kind of energy and Clark examinates it with his microscopic vision, discovering Kryptonian symbols in the fragment's atoms. Then, the fragment releases an energy burts at Clark's head, leaving him unconscious. In his mind, Clark sees images of Krypton, and of his parents putting him into the spacecraft and sending him off just as Krypton explodes. As Clark awakens, he sees an alien fleet invading Earth. The invasion commander, Tyrell, explains that he is prepared to kill millions of people from Earth, in his quest to find one specific individual. He demands that his target must reveal himself and surrender, or else witness the carnage that will follow. Clark, moving at invisible super speed, takes out several of the attack ships. Then, Clark realizes he cannot stay hidden and must enter the battle. He then puts on his costume and accepts the name his father made for him: Superman. Revealing himself to the world, Superman fights Tyrell. As Superman and Tyrell fight, Tyrell tells him that he is a Dheronian, a member of an alien race at war with the Kryptonians. Both species were enemies and fought each other for many years, preventing either race from fully developing the capability of space travel. Eventually, a mysterious person came to Dheron and offered the Dheronians a chance to defeat Krypton. Implanting special drills in Krypton's core, the Dheronians were responsible for Krypton's destruction, not an accident. He came to kill Superman, the last Kryptonian, and he is prepared to destroy Earth to do so. Superman in high-gravity red-sunlight beam. Jimmy tries to help him, but the gravity is too much for him to endure. Then, Lois and Jimmy drive a heavy duty cement truck into and out of the gravity beam, dragging Superman to safety. Superman immediately recovers and engages Tyrell again. In that moment, Superman's ship, having escaped from military custody, finds Superman, who pilots it into Tyrell's command ship. Entering Tyrell's ship, Superman heavily damages the ship's fusion reactor. The ship's red sunlight strips Superman and Tyrell of their powers, and Superman defeats Tyrell in combat. Then, Clark escapes from the ship before it explodes, leaving Tyrell to die. Afterwards, Superman destroys all the drills Tyrell had placed around Earth to destroy the planet's core, effectively ending the Dheronian threat. After the battle has ended, Clark buys some clothes and glasses to make a disguise he can use to conceal his identity. Clark returns to the Daily Planet, and presents Perry an interview he wrote about the new hero, saying that the hero is named "Superman." Amazed by Clark's story, Perry gives him a job as a reporter. Superman goes to the Arctic and makes a cave where he can be alone with his starship, believing it to be sentient. He asks the ship to his purpose on Earth, and the ship replies that Superman must use his powers with wisdom and avenge the death of his homeworld. Accepting his new place as protector of Earth, Superman returns to Metropolis and Jimmy takes a picture of him. Attack of The Parasite Some time after Superman's first victory, Clark has continued his work on the Daily Planet. Clark also moves into a new apartment building and befriends his neighbor Lisa Lasalle. They both go to watch a movie together but Clark has to leave when he gets news about a tsunami hitting the island of Borada. Putting on his costume, Superman flies to address the emergency. Arriving at Borada, Superman uses his speed to dissipate the tsunami and save civilians. However, General Samsa, the nation's dictator, believes Superman to be a threat and orders him to leave, otherwise he will kill his own people. Horrified by Samsa's cruelty, Superman agrees to leave. As he returns to work, Clark hears on the radio that the situation on Borada is getting worse and so far, the government has refused any kind of international help. Frustrated, Clark crushes a stapler. As Clark returns home, he finds that Lisa has arranged a special dinner at her apartment. Lisa then puts on a night gown, teasing Clark about sex and making him nervous. As they share their dinner, the building loses power. Clark and Lisa then realize a few city blocks have lost power as well. Clark then leaves Lisa to investigate. Superman goes to the emergency site and discovers a large creature, a Parasite, destroying everything in sight. As the two clash, Superman begins to feel weaker and the creature gains the upper hand. Realizing the monster is absorbing his energy, Superman decides to retreat and goes to the Arctic, where his ship has constructed a large structure under an ice pack. He asks the ship if there is a way to protect himself from his new enemy and the ship theorizes that it could build a protection war suit for Superman but it will take time. However, the Parasite continues his attack and threatens to kill his friends on the Daily Planet. The ship advises Clark that if continues to exert himself with his powers weakened, his cells could suffer permanent damage and his powers could be gone forever. Ignoring the ship, Superman returns to Metropolis and pushes the Parasite away from his friends, taking the fight to an abandoned street. However, the Parasite absorbs Superman's energy and escapes. Weakened, Clark takes off his suit and hides it within the wall of an abandoned building and returns to Lisa's apartment, passing out from his injuries. Lisa takes care of Clark until he wakes up. Lisa is amazed that his injuries healed so quickly. Then, Clark and Lisa have an intimate moment and share a kiss, until Clark's x-ray vision is restored. Clark then retrieves his outfit and goes back to the Arctic, where the ship explains that the yellow sun has slowly begun to heal his bodies. The ship also outfits Superman with the now completed war suit. Superman then goes to fight the Parasite, who is once again attacking Metropolis. The fight is fierce and both opponents wear each other down. The Parasite breaches the war suit and is about to absorb Superman's powers until his sister, Theresa, arrives. Breaking away from the fight, the Parasite tries to hugs her but ends up killing her with his powers. Grief-stricken, the Parasite blames Superman for her death and continues his attack. Superman punches the Parasite down with all his strength, finally defeating him. Later, Clark talks with his mother on the phone and tells her about his experience with the Parasite and his brief power loss. He says that when he lost his powers, he felt vulnerable for the first time, but he also felt how brave people can be to live their lives. In that way, he has begun to admire humans more than ever. Suddenly, Clark hears Lisa is in danger and goes to her apartment, finding a man attacking her. Putting on his Superman outfit, he flies her attacker to Alaska and warns him not to get near her again. That night, Lisa goes to visit Clark at his apartment and confesses that she has been working as a hooker to earn extra money and make ends meet. She did not say anything because Clark is one of the very few people who have ever been nice to her and she did not want to lose him. Clark is upset but still agrees to remain friends with her. Superman returns to Boroda and instigates a rebellion against General Samsa, inspiring a democratic reform. Clark then returns to his apartment and realizes that Eddie Monroe, one of his neighbors, died of a heroic overdose. At work, Clark writes an article about Eddie to raise awareness of substance abuse. Clark also receives a call from his old junior high teacher, Jo Ann Massie, who tells him that Lois Lane asked her about his backgrounds and interests. Clark then realizes that Lois wants to find out everything about him. Coming of General Zod One week after the fight with the Parasite, Clark has a vivid dream about his parents back on Krypton. Around that time, he and Lisa had become closer and began harboring romantic feelings for one another. On the Daily Planet, Clark and Jimmy have a talk about Lois investigating Clark behind his back. Meanwhile, Lois had installed a distress signal on a rooftop to summon Superman, who answers her call. She warns him that she learned from her uncle, a United Nations delegate, that the U.N is developing fail-safes against Superman. He does not take her concerns seriously, as he does not have any quarrel with the government. Later at the Daily Planet, Clark confronts Lois about her research on him. Lois agree to drop her investigation, as she had come to trust Clark. Upon returning home, Clark attempts to have another intimate moment with Lisa until he hears an emergency and is forced to leave. The emergency in question is a collapsing bridge. When Superman intervenes, he comes across a mysterious cloaked figure, who identifies himself as Zod-El, claiming to be Superman's uncle. Although Superman is glad to find a fellow Kryptonian survivor, he has reservations about whether or not Zod can be trusted. Zod understands and leaves to explore Earth, telling Superman he will find him later. Back home, Clark receives advise from Martha about asking his ship about Zod. Martha also advises Clark to be more open about Lisa. When Clark leaves his apartment, his landlord informs him Lisa briefly entered his apartment when Clark was out, worrying Clark. Afterwards, Superman finds Zod above Metropolis, and Zod offers to inform Superman about his family and Krypton's history. Superman accepts and both Kryptonians leave Metropolis. Zod takes Superman to his spacecraft, landed in a remote desert. When Zod opens his ship's canopy, Superman is exposed to strange green radioactive rocks that severely weaken him. In that moment, Zod brutally attacks Superman, revealing he has come to Earth to kill him. The green rocks are in fact Krypton's radioactive remains; Zod had gathered them to use them as a weapon against Superman; but they are harmless to Zod because he had his suit equipped with countermeasures. However, Superman is able to break a water duct nearby and use the water within to short circuit Zod's suit, rendering him vulnerable to the rocks as well. Superman barely escapes from Zod and reaches a U.S. military base. There, he asks the soldiers for help, but the commanding officer reveals Zod convinced the world governments to declare Superman an international enemy; therefore, every military and police force on Earth will not intervene in Zod's campaign. Superman flies to the Arctic, asking his ship about Zod. The ship reveals Zod incited a military coup to take over Krypton but was defeated and fled. Then, Zod travelled to planet Dheron and helped the Dheroians in their own war against Krypton, supplying them with Kryptonian technology. He gave them one condition: to exterminate every Kryptonian in sight, and if they could not do it, he would do it himself. That was the reason Tyrell invaded Earth in the first place; and now, Zod had come to finsh the job. Horrified by Zod's cruelty, Superman resolves to stop Zod, no matter the cost. The ship informs Zod is travelling to Clark's apartment building, where he keeps information about his family and friends. Superman is barely able to intercept him, and they engage in battle. Zod taunts him about killing everyone Superman, enraging him. In that moment, he sees the distress signal in the sky and flies off to meet Lois. But when he reaches the building, he does not find Lois; instead he comes across Doctors Lex and Alexandra Luthor, a duo of scientists who had developed a red sunlight weapon. The weapon's effects drain his powers and leave Superman at Zod's mercy. Superman attempts to escape while waiting for his powers to return. He asks the afraid civilians for a cellphone and one citizen complies, allowing Superman the opportunity to speak to Martha, possibly for the last time. When Zod is about to attack him again, he is then slammed by a cement truck driven by Lisa, who is left heavily injured and begs Superman to escape. Coming to the realization that Lisa knows his secret identity, Superman chooses to go down fighting. Then, Zod is hit by another red solar blast fired by Lex Luthor, who had decided to help Superman. With the odds even, Superman attacks Zod and gives Luthor enough time to shoot Zod again. But just as he is hit by the weapon's shot, Zod impales Lex with rebar, mortally wounding him. In that moment, Alexandra shoots Zod multiple times with a handgun, killing him. As Lex dies in Alexandra's arms, she blames Superman for her husband's death and shoots him; but Superman's powers fully return and the bullets have no effect on him. Superman takes Luthor's red solar weapon and flies away, apologizing to Alexandra for what happened. The next morning, Clark visits Lisa at the hospital, where they profess their love for one another and finally enter a relationship. To make sure Lisa gets the best care, Clark pays the hospital with pure diamonds. Later, Superman berates the United Nations for aligning themselves with Zod. Although he understands their distrust of him, Superman says that someone with the strength and the lack of morality to kill him might not stop with him, so perhaps it is better for the world if Superman is around. No matter what happens, Superman will never stray from his mission to protect Earth. After concluding his speech, Superman asks Lois to be his political conscience and she agrees. After Lisa checks out of the hospital, Clark finally introduces her to Martha and comforts Martha over what happened with Zod. Also, the ship had created a new protective suit for Superman, who uses it in order to extact the radioactive material in Zod's ship. But when he opens Zod's ship, Superman finds the radioactive rocks have vanished. Much later, Clark and Lisa are watching TV until he spots the distress signal and Lisa encourages him to go, accepting his double life. Motivated by Lisa's understanding, Superman flies into action. Powers and Abilities Powers Kryptonian Physiology: Superman's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his strength seems on par for a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Superman's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements his physical strength by a factor of 12,000 times or so. :Solar Battery: Technically, this is the main source of Superman's powers.As a Kryptonian,Supermans cells absorb only yellow solar energy, and this in turn, fuels all of his powers and abilities. Superman's cells also store solar energy as well, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night, although he eventually needs a yellow sun to recharge his powers. ::Superhuman Strength: The exact magnitude of Superman's strength is unknown. This is because Superman's strength, like his many other powers, has fluctuated over time, however, his strength should effortlessly range into the multi-megaton level at the very least. While the exact magnitude of Superman's strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that his strength easily surpasses the capacity to lift 1,000,000 tons, but how much more is not known exactly. ::Invulnerability: Superman's body is nigh-invulnerable. ::Superhuman Stamina: Superman has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. Theoretically, most incarnations of the character has unlimited stamina as his enhanced nourishment is produced from the solar energy his cells process. ::Flight: Under one Earth gravity Superman is capable of flying at faster than light speeds. He tends to fly at speeds of Mach 10 in the atmosphere. His control of his flight is perfect and he can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. ::Superhuman Speed: Superman is capable of enhanced reflex action and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. While not nearly as fast as The Flash (Wally West), Superman can move at speeds much faster than light and is one of the fastest beings in the Universe. Superman can match most other speedsters in their ability to perform super fast movements, reactions, and processes. He can use this power to disarm opponents with or without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. ::Superhuman Hearing: The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. ::Super Smell: On various occasions, Superman has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire planet without any problem. ::Self-Sufficiency: Doesn't need to eat and sleep so long as he's under the effects of yellow sun radiation. His body stores the energy necessary to negate eating and sleeping for an indefinite period. ::Healing Factor: In the extreme event that Superman is harmed, either by an alien matching his own strength or other occurrence, he has been shown to have the ability to heal almost instantaneously from any wound, assuming that the process is not impeded from some outside factor i.e. Kryptonite. This "healing factor" is supplemented by his stores of solar energy and also seems to be an unconscious ability, as Superman does not seem to have the ability to control when he heals and when he doesn't. Much like a human has no control over their immune system. ::Super Breath: The ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill his breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). The ability to chill inhaled air is a function of Superman's great strength and invulnerability. When Superman takes air into his lungs they compress the incoming gas. When this gas expands upon exhalation, in a fashion analogous to the operation of an air conditioners compressor, the sudden increase in volume of the gas causes its temperature to drop proportionally to the size of this expansion. Superman can also breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. ::Heat Vision: The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Superman to work undetected. ::Super Vision: He also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. He is able to see the entire spectrum. STAR Laboratories has not been able to complete define how Superman has been able to utilize his powerful senses, part of the mechanism is physical, part of it is believed to be psionic in nature. Abilities include: :::*''Electro-Magnetic Spectrum Vision:Superman can see into all of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. :::*Telescopic Vision: The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. :::*Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. :::*X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. Opponents sometimes used lead-lined constructs in an attempt to hide things from Superman. He can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in his mind. Kal-El is able to focus his vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects) after emission from stars. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect: Superman has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. His analytical powers are impressive — he is able to use his senses to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines). *Indomitable Will: Superman has shown to have a powerful Force of Will, completely free of evil or temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, Superman was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. *Hand-to-Hand Combat: In combat situations, Superman makes use of an improvised fighting style that relies on overwhelming force and speed. Despite his lack of military training, Superman was able to hold his own against trained soldiers such as Tyrell and General Zod. Superman claims he became good fighting because he was bullied at school. Strength *Class 100+; the exact magnitude of Superman's strength is unknown but he has demonstrated that his strength is so vast, that he is capable of even moving an object as large as a planet. This ability to move large objects suggests that his apparent strength may be partially psionic in nature due to the laws of physics which place clear limits on a human-sized object moving a planetary-sized one. (Superman would tend to go-through such a body before he could impart a motion to it because of his small size relative to such a body and the essential 'granular' nature of a planets composition. Also, when Superman is shown lifting an object such as a large building, if native strength was all that he employed in the effort, the building would crumble under its own weight.) Weakness *'''Kryptonite: Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radiation is lethal to Kryptonians native to this reality. The most common form of Kryptonite is Green Kryptonite, and its effect is directly poisonous. Equipment Transportation *Kryptonian Rocket: the ship that brought Kal-El to Earth. Superman once flew his ship to attack the Dheronian command ship during the Dheronian invasion. Later, Superman would use it to begin his training into Kryptonian culture. Weapons *None Known Notes *This Superman is from Earth-1 of The DC Comics Multiverse and its Mainly Featured in DC Comics: Earth One Graphic Novels. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Superman (Earth-1)/Gallery *Superman: Earth One (Volume 1) *Superman: Earth One (Volume 2) In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *Superman on the DC Database Category:Earth-1 Universe Category:Kryptonians Category:Kent Family Category:Daily Planet Staff Category:House of El